1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an LED display apparatus and an error detection method thereof, and more particularly, to an LED display apparatus which may accurately detect a location of an LED element where an error occurs, and remotely determine whether or not after service (A/S) is required, and an error detection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses using light emitting diodes (LEDs) are known. Compared to some other display elements, LED elements have some technical advantages, such as excellent brightness, outdoor visibility, and easy scaleup.
Recently, large LED display apparatuses have been available at a relatively inexpensive price, and are widely used both indoors and outdoors. When using an LED display apparatus, it is important to determine whether or not an appropriate A/S is available when the LED display apparatus has a defect.
In the related art, A/S is provided only when a user detects a problem, and therefore, there is a drawback that the necessity of A/S cannot be determined until an operator observes or determines a current state.
In addition, when an error occurs in several LED elements among LED elements of an LED display, if there is no problem in visibility, it is not necessary to provide A/S. However, in the related art, when an LED element error occurs, it is determined that A/S needs to be provided regardless of visibility problems, and, thus, unnecessary A/S is provided. Further, self-recovery without A/S is not suggested.
In addition, in the related art, even when an LED element error is detected, information on an accurate position of an LED element where the error occurs is not known, and efficient A/S is not provided.